


Goodbye

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Soccer Cop drabbles. I take requests. Reviews/Favorites are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

A/N: Set after Cosima is back in Minnesota. Tiny drabble I wrote from an idea that popped into my head.

Sarah's POV:

"She didn't say goodbye," Alison said softly and then again with more anger.

"What?" I asked.

"Beth. She didn't say goodbye. After all we'd been through she just gave up and she left me here to deal with it on my own. You wanted to know why I'm so goddamn angry at everything. That's why," she responded harshly.

I wasn't sure what to think or even how I should respond or even if I should respond. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you lost her," I said quietly. How was I supposed to act? How was I supposed to comfort her?

"You remind me of her. You act a lot like she did," Alison said softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you. I just, I needed to get this off of my chest. I'm sorry I took it out on you." I nodded silently.


	2. I'm To Blame

Alison's POV (Alison's Basement):

I sigh and set my wine glass down on the table. She's gone. Beth's gone. It has to be my fault. I shouldn't have let her know that I liked her, that I had feelings for her, I did and now she's gone. She's gone and it's all my fault. I'm the reason that she's not here anymore. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if she didn't die. What would be different? We might not have met Sarah. I don't think that I would mind not having met Sarah though, if I got Beth back in return. I needed her. I still need her.

I wonder if she would have liked Sarah. I think she would have. I think that if she was still here she and Sarah would be driving me crazy. I sometimes wonder if Sarah could have saved her. If she had seen her fast enough, realized what was happening fast enough, then I wouldn't be here alone right now. Every time I think of having her back here, I remind myself that there is a reason for everything. That doesn't work though. Saying that there is a reason for it doesn't make the hurt any better, it just makes you feel stupid for feeling it. I wonder if I would have divorced Donnie had she still been here. I probably would have. I probably still going to. She would have wanted me to, with all of this monitor stuff happening. I think she just wanted me to be safe.

I'm tired and I long to go to sleep but I know as soon as I head upstairs I'll think of her. I need a night where I don't think of her. Where I don't see myself in the mirror and then cry myself to sleep, because she's not here anymore. So I pick up my glass and I drink. It helps drown my feelings and that feels good. I've had at least a glass a night since I found out, normally more. It's becoming a habit and I know that she wouldn't want that. I know that she didn't want me to ever hurt so she probably wouldn't want me hurting now but that's her fault. She left without saying goodbye and now I cry myself to sleep every night unable to go a minute without thinking about her.

A/N: So, I've decided to write a series of Soccer Cop drabbles basically whenever I get inspiration or requests. If any of y'all have a request I'd love to write it (Keeping it T & under). (Excuse any writing errors, I'm just typing this in the Copy-N-Paste section and reading over it a couple of times before I post it so any errors are because I'm over tired.)


End file.
